


Mean To Be

by maria_soederberg



Category: The Freshman Series (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_soederberg/pseuds/maria_soederberg
Summary: Luna has trouble sleeping; her mind always goes back to what might happen to Chris and her relationship. Will they be together? Or will they break-up? Questions she has so often that she loses sleep. Chris notices her fatigue and is concerned about her. In that night, Chris notices her leaving the bed and finally finds the courage asking her what steals her sleep.





	Mean To Be

**Author's Note:**

> Main Character's Name: Luna Reaney
> 
>  
> 
> Reading Time: ~ 8 minutes

Luna lays awake for the second night in a row. Her mind seems to go back to the same vice she carries with her the last few days, again and again. They are together since the start of college and it is a perfect relationship; there is no indication that the life they could change in any way, but this uneasy feeling still won’t leave her.  
The unknown that comes after graduation. Will Chris stay in Hartfeld, will Chris leave or maybe even Luna? They never talked about anything whether if they stay together to look for common plans in the future or if they depart and start new somewhere else.

Luna looks over to Chris who sleeps peacefully next to her. She can’t imagine that the boy who crashed into her on the first day of her college day is now next to her and her boyfriend. It was love at first sight when she met his blue eyes. Luna instantly knew that Chris does sport because his red pullover was hugging his body and gave a foretaste to what hides underneath the shirt.  
At first, she thought he is a player; normally football player are players but soon she had to realise that Chris is different. Instead of being a macho he was kind and always cared for the people around him. It was maybe because his father was never around, and he had to take the role of the father. He had gotten the respect for other people through this terrific experience.

Luna reaches out to Chris whose mouth is lightly open and quiet snores can be heard. Who would have thought that the snoring of someone could be so soothing? In her past, Luna remembers she was annoyed by snoring people but with Chris it is different.

 

Her biggest fear comes closer and closer. What will happen to them after they graduate? She always lost her old friends when she left school. Like her high school friends. She lost all of them, what if it will be the same with Chris? She can’t bear losing him but that will happen eventually.

She is happy that at least Chris gets his sleep while she worries about the same night after night. After a while, Luna gives up and gets up carefully not to wake Chris. She wonders if the tea will help her to fall asleep. Her mother always used to make tea for her whenever she had troubles. It didn’t have to be sleep troubles; with all kind of troubles, she made Luna a tea. Luna doesn’t know if it was the tea or the comfort of her mother but eventually, she fell asleep or forgot the troubles.

In the kitchen, she prepares the kettle and walks over to the refrigerator in the hope to find some sweet chocolate. They say chocolate makes someone happy and happiness is something Luna wants right now. But before she could close the fridge, she felt two arms wrap around her.

“It’s late. Shouldn’t you be asleep?” Chris murmurs in her ear. His voice still husky and his eyes closed, kissing her neck softly.

“I can’t sleep,” Luna admits turning around in his arms and notices his tired blue eyes.

“What is on your mind, baby?” Chris strokes through her chestnut brown hair, worried what is troubling her. He noticed her being quiet or being exhausted from the lack of sleep she has.

Luna smiles when she hears Chris calling her baby. By all means, many people use this pet name for their beloved one, but for her, it is still special because this is for her from the man she loves.

“You probably think that I am totally stupid and overreacting,” Luna admits, laying her hands on his chest, following her fingers on his chest. She can’t meet his gaze; this whole burden she feels with the graduation ahead and unknown future sounds stupid for her and she wishes she would not worry about something so absurd.

“I would never think that about you, you know that,” Chris kisses her forehead, trying to encourage her to tell him what bothers her so much.

“I am scared about what will happen after we graduate from college. Will you leave Hartfeld and me behind? Will we both leave Hartfeld? I hate the unknown, I need something to hold on,” Luna explains.

Chris looks at her a little shocked. He never thought that this is in her mind the whole time. “Oh, baby!” He takes her hand and pulls her with him to a chair close by. He sits down and puts her onto his lap, hugging her body. “You are scared that we will go separate ways?” Chris caress her cheek, trying to make her look into his eyes.

Luna nods shyly still not meeting his eyes.

“Baby, I love you. Since the day I ran into you and throw all your clothes on the campus.” Chris and Luna chuckle at the memory. “I knew that you were the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, even if I didn’t realise it at the beginning. I was just scared like you, but after I almost lost you twice, I knew that we were meant for each other.” He strokes her back and puts her hair behind her ear. “I will do everything I can to keep you by my side. So, after graduation, I want to build my life with you by my side and not somewhere. We can stay in Hartfeld first and move somewhere else later. Who knows that but I can reassure you that I will be by your side the whole time. But as I recall you you got accepted in author school in Miami. Miami sounds good and I am sure they look for athletics as much as any other town in the US.” Chris kisses her cheek.

“Is it that what you want to do?” Luna studies his face.

“Yes, because I want to be with you, no matter where. US, Canada or a completely different country. I certainly don’t care. I only care about you by my side.”

“But what if you get sick of being with me? Then you will regret following me to Miami.” Luna’s insecurities increase.

“I will never regret following you and I will never be sick of you. I love you, Luna. I love the way you are grumpy in the morning. How you don’t want to talk before you get your first tea. How you hate waking up early. I love you even when you are in a bad mood and snap at me for no particular reason. I love you at your best and I will love you at your worst.” Chris smiles at her.

“You mean it?” Luna put one arm around him.

“I do. You are the love of my life. And I want you to be by my side until I am old. When I don’t have muscles anymore, when I have grey hair, that’s when I want you to be my side. I want to see you getting older, working together. Enjoying our life and travel around with you, that’s all I want.” He dries her cheeks from all the tears that left her eyes during this conversation. After he dried her tears, he picks her up bridal style and carries her back to the bed. He lies her down and hovers over her. “And now, baby. It’s time for us to sleep. It is three in the morning.” He brushes his lips onto his forehead before he lies down next to her.

Luna glances over to him. “You are the best thing that ever happened to me, Chris. I am so glad that I chose this College. Thank you for everything. I love you.” She strokes his cheek and smiles at him.

Chris smiles back. “I am really glad you chose this college. I am really glad you chose me, instead of James, Kaitlyn or Zig.”

Luna chuckles. “You were scared that Zig could take me away from you?”

“Oh, hell I was. I mean look at him. Handsome in every way. And –”

“But he is not you. No one could ever replace you. No one could ever make me love them more than I love you. Except for Kaitlyn.”

“Hey!”

Luna laughs at Chris outburst. He knows it was just a joke, but he wanted to see her laugh, so he played along.

“No really I love you, Kaitlyn been a good friend for me nothing more, James helped me with writing and Zig was a good friend when we both argued. But all I want is you. And that won’t change no matter how many men will cross my life.”

“I love you, Luna.” Chris cuddles on her body.

“And I love you, Chris.” She nuzzles into his embrace and closes her eyes.

“Good Night, baby. And next time you can’t sleep, wake me up, alright?”

“Yes, Chris. I will. Good Night.”


End file.
